The present invention relates generally to cottage cheese products and, more particularly, to cottage cheese products having extended shelf-life. More specifically, the present invention relates to method of making cottage cheese in which calcium carbonate, added via the dressing, is converted to carbonic acid and then carbon dioxide within the packaged cottage cheese. The carbon dioxide generated in situ provides a more stable cottage cheese product without affecting the organoleptic and other desirable properties of the cottage cheese product.